He's back!
by Hunny Spectrum
Summary: kinda rubbish title, I couldn't think of anything! k, Sasuke returns 3 years after training with Orochimaru. What is he back for? Or should it be who? And does everything go according to his plan? hmm. read on to find out! XD lol!btw, 1st piece of fandom!


Alright, this is my first ever fic! So please be gentle readers! And also keep in mind that I HATE this pairing and only did it for my friend Mandy-Chan, who is a hopeless follower of this pairing, goodness only know why ;¬¬

This is set when Naruto sees Sasuke again for the first time after he leaves Konoha.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

(Author's notes)

Warning: THIS FIC CONTAINS SHONEN-AI, AKA BOYxBOY RELATIONSHIPS. No likey, then please don't read. Oh, contains spoilers for hurricane chronicles…………sort of!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; why else would I be sitting here penniless, writing these things?! P

He's Baaaaaack!

"Sasuke!" Naruto said in shock as he looked at his dearest rival. It had been 3 years since their last meeting; 3 torturous years where he had spent everyday lamenting. If only he had been stronger, if only he had managed to stop his only true friend from leaving…

Yet now h was standing in front of him in all his glory….. And it was certainly _some glory!_ It seemed Sasuke hadn't wasted time during his absence and had trained to the limit. Naruto licked his lips as he thought 'He never looked THAT hot before!' Not that anyone could blame him, the new outfit with the open robe left _nothing_ to the imagination as the hard lean muscles of his body were displayed to perfection. Sasuke had grown taller and wider about the shoulders with his hair coming down past his neck.

A light breeze played with his stray bangs and Naruto was taken with a strange urge to brush them away. He gave the blonde a slow smoky smile, causing the younger to start fantasising over what it would be like to be alone together, just the two of them and of the… _amazing_ things he would do with him.

His enjoyable reverie was broken by a certain pink haired fiend, "Sasuke-kun! It's sooo good you're back…. I've missed you!" she said with a hopeful smile. Naruto felt horrified, 'How could I have forgotten, I always did think Sasuke had a soft spot for her….oh yeah, I was too busy staring at his chest, but damn! Please don't let it b true, please don't be nice to her, please don't be nice'

Sasuke took one look at her and gave a disdainful "Really" before turning to Naruto. Inner Naruto was celebrating, 'Yes! Score! He doesn't like her lalalalala! Wait… he just said something… What did he say? Waaah!'

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke again patiently, causing the blonde to realise where he was and what had happened.

"Why you BAKA!" Naruto exploded, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You left our village without a glance back, and _now_ you're here as if nothing happened! You tried to kill me and now you say my name like… like **THAT! **I'll have you know that you won't win **me** over – sizzling smiles or otherwise! Have you any idea how worried I was with you hanging around with that Orochimaru paedo-guy? Do you even care that I was worried you'd get hurt or killed even? Do you –" his rant was cut off mid way as Sasuke silenced him with a hand. A frown covered his handsome face a he spoke, "Hmm, I didn't realise things were like this…Naruto I will explain, I'm…………..sorry."

Our favourite blonde looked stunned, his Sasuke say sorry? Naruto couldn't possibly feel mad after that. Sasuke turned to Sakura, "I think you should go now, go and………um, go…inform the village of my arrival," he ordered, "I need some time **alone** with Naruto." Sakura looked a little disappointed, but did as she was told.

Naruto, meanwhile, was scared silly. 'What does he want?' he thought, 'Why is he coming closer and what's with the damned hot predatory smile? He wants us to be alone……..together? This was waay better in my fantasy – not as worrying. Gosh he smells good, looks good too, mmn, good enough to eat! P What, No! I must not give in to the smexiness! Must stay strong and must get an answer!' He folded his arms and demanded that Sasuke explain to him. The older teen just laughed and rubbed his hand on the fox's cheek, causing Naruto to shiver and blush. However, stubborn as always, he was determined to have an answer.

"Sasuke! Answer me! What have you been doing these past three years? I want to know!" the brunette looked displeased at this and replied "Training" shortly. He took on a gentler more persuasive tone as he linked fingers with Naruto. "What you or I have been doing doesn't matter, what matters_ now_ is **us.**"

"Us?" asked Naruto, clearly shocked by his straightforwardness.

"Yes, us," he replied with a warm smile, "I Know you're angry – I would be too, but I need to know you won't reject me… after all, I did ruin your dream of becoming Hokage." Saying this, he looked down in shame. Naruto feeling pity for his old friend said, "Aww, that's okay!" he grinned while scrunching up his eyes, "I think I still have a chance and after all, I couldn't ever amount to anything without my Sasuke-teme by my side. Anyways, what's more important is that we're friends, I'll always give you as many chances as you want or need!"

"So you forgive me?" Sasuke questioned brightening.

"Yep, of course!"

"Good, you have no idea how much better that makes me feel." He paused, "You know Naruto… I thought of you ever day. I couldn't get you out of my head. You were always there, urging me on, giving me the strength to get back up and try again when I wanted to give in so I wanted to say, thank you."

"I had no idea!" said Naruto with stars in his eyes; perhaps his dreams could amount to something more than just dreams?

"And I knew, Naruto," he continued, "I knew you were my only one, my one true companion…the only one who could be worth in battle." He lifted Naruto's head up, unlinking their fingers. "Which is why I must **kill you**!" he shouted, drawing his sword and kicking the young man to the floor.

Naruto looked up with confusion in his eyes 'There was no _us _then, he…he just wanted to kill me for Mangekyou Sharigan!' the sword plunged down towards his neck, but there was no Naruto! "Kago Bunshin no justu!" and four Narutos started attacking Sasuke. They were all gone within seconds, up in smoke with soft poofs.

But Sasuke wasn't fast enough and Naruto drop-kicked him from high above expecting the older teen to be floored. Sasuke merely staggered back a few steps, laughing. He narrowed his eyes, smirking, "I told you I had been training" and flew at Naruto with his sword.

Unfortunately (for Sasuke), Naruto dodged easily, quipping "You're not the only on who's been training!" The time for trash talking was a mistake as he was promptly punched from behind. Although he was winded, Naruto twisted round and threw several kunai, pinning the folds of Sasuke's robe to the tree.

The avenger growled angrily and went to remove it with his other hand – only to receive another kunai slicing through the flesh of his hand, also trapping it. Naruto ran forward to give a body bow, only stopping short when Sasuke pulled free, tearing both his clothes and his hand. The delay was critical and Sasuke kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Naruto quickly rolled over as a foot came above his neck, swiping at his opponent's ankles and making Sasuke lose balance. He climbed over him restraining Sasuke with chakra strings and his own body weight. "Sasuke-teme! Stop this! We are friends, I don't want to fight!" but his only response was "Caton!" and a spurt of flames in his face, pushing him off Sasuke and breaking the strings. With all his bloodlust, Sasuke charged towards Naruto, his sword pulsing with Chidori, the blonde followed suit and shouted "Rasengan!"

The 2 boys clashed again, just like their last meeting, 3 years ago. Shock waves of energy bounded away from the two, locked in a deadly heat.

They didn't know when it ended, it felt like hours even though it was only a few second the two faced off, muscles straining, determined not to give in to the other. However long it took the result was Naruto pinned against a rock face with Sasuke in control.

"Give in now," he panted, "you know you've lost and I'm going to kill you….. Admit it, say you've lost, that you're weaker" his eyes glinted manically.

"Never!" Shouted our spunky blonde, "I'm not just fighting to save my life! I'm fighting for my friends; you, Sakura and all of Konoha! But most importantly, I'm fighting for our future – your chance to live normally, to love and be loved! AND I WON'T LET YOU LOSE IT!"

He struggled to break free of his hold, but Sasuke just shoved him back with an impatient "hmph!"

"Very touching Naruto, and don't get me wrong I do like you and don't really want to kill you. But I have to, for power….for **revenge**. I must kill my brother Itachi and for that I must be the most powerful. I HAVE TO HAVE _MANGEKYU SHARIGAN_ TO AVENGE THE DECIMATION OF MY FAMILY!

"Please Sasuke, please don't kill me!" begged Naruto, "You don't want to and I don't want you to either! Don't you understand? What we have together, what we could have together is more important than Itachi! You know revenge and power has only brought you unhappiness and it will continue to do that. I never wanted that! All I ever wanted was…..for you to b happy! I… I, Sasuke, I… I love you!" He blurted out, tears forming in his eyes. "And if I was up to me, I'd do anything and everything I could do to make you happy!"

Sasuke stopped dead, 'what is this he's promising me?' there was no mistaking the sincerity in the crying boy's eyes. 'He loves me?' he thought stunned, 'he's offering me…love?...happiness? But how!? I'm cursed, the avenger…everyone who I ever cared for has been taken away or betrayed me! How can it be that the one **I **care for the most…cares in return and is willing to save me from myself! This is impossible…..yet he speaks the truth!' Sasuke lowered the sword from his love's neck, "Naruto? What…I….do you really?"

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-teme, I **_do_** love you – I won't let you go you this time… I have to defeat you! RASENGAN!"

He drove the ball of pulsing energy into his friend's stomach. Sasuke, caught completely of guard, didn't stand a chance as he fell to the ground,50 feet away, charka completely drained. He coughed and blood came out of his mouth to dribble down his chin. Naruto ran, fuelled by worry, tumbling to his knees beside his fallen comrade. "Naruto," he whispered, as soft as death, "Why didn't you tell me before? I have always loved you… but I thought you could never love someone like me – filled with hate. While **you**, you always strived to see the best in everything. I had to have revenge on Itachi, grow powerful with Orochimaru – I needed something to dill the void. But I realise that only you can fill it. You.. you should have said so before, why koi?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I was afraid. Not of you, of myself – I could never be good enough for the Uchiha clan."

"How could you think that?" he asked appalled, "you're perfect in my eyes Naruto." He said wrapping an arm around him.

­­­­­­­­­­­

"Forgive me, Sasu-chan." He said hanging his head. An amused twinkle entered the darker's eyes, "Usaratonkachi!" he laughed, pulling his beloved down for a kiss.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay then, that's all for now, folks. Gah! I hate the ending, so mushy and out of character too! Please note, this is my first fanfiction, written out of complete boredom during revision time! Be kind people and R 'n' R (read and review that is!). Please don't mind the mush... it was better with my comments in to lighten the mood, but they're not allowed on ffn!: ( Any comments on how to improve my style or any improvements full stop would be really appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it! Mwah! xxx cya later!


End file.
